better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinpoint Amulet
The Pinpoint Amulet is an ancient artifact which was bestowed upon the Ninja. When combining the Amulet with Forbidden Spinjitzu, the Ninja can travel into the Micro Realms in their search to find the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and stopping the Blizzard Samurai and the Pyro Vipers, while helping to maintain the ecosystems and bringing color that was cause by the Rainbow Generator to become colorless, of the Micro Realms they visit. The Pinpoint Amulets also have the power to translate the noises for the inhabitants of the Micro Realms make into words. Depictions in the Series Rainbow Roadtrip Ancient History Zane mentions about the Pinpoint Amulets, as a key to enter the Micro Realms. The Ninja had to find clues on where to find the amulet, that has been kept. Under Siege Cadance tells the Ninja and the Mane Three where the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master use the amulets to enter the microscopic view of the Crystal Heart. Later, the Ninja receive their Pinpoint Amulets from P.I.X.A.L., before they went to Hope Hollow with the Mane Six. She tells that the secret location of the Amulets was in the Ancient Pyramid and there is one of the Sixteen Realms known as the Micro Realms and the Pinpoint Amulets are the keys to enter them. How to Grow a Flower When the Ninja saw that the Butterfly Garden got ruined, because of the Rainbow Generator holding too much magic that can cause it turn black and white. Nya was upset that even her favourite flowers are colorless as well. The Ninja used their Pinpoint Amulets to go into the heart of the flower. Once they got in, they met little tiny creatures called the Flower sprites. They helped the Ninja fix the heart of the flower, their amulets help them communicate with the Flower sprites. Once they finish the mission, the amulets are kept safe, so that they will not steal it. The Never-Ending Snowflakes The Never-Realm Protectors find a solution to stop the dark snowflakes caused by the Blizzard Samurai, to enter inside a snowflake to cleanse the darkness. With the advice, the Ninja and Akita went aboard the Land Bounty and use the amulets to shrink them and Land Bounty down to get to the Snowflake Micro-Realm, while guided by the Snow Elves to find the source. Appearance The Pinpoint Amulets are used as a necklace and is embedded in a larger oval geode in the center, depending on the first letter of the Ninja’s name and the the colour of the Elemental power. Known users *Lloyd *Kai *Jay *Nya *Zane *Cole *Wu *Garmadon *Akita *The Dazzlings **Adagio Dazzle **Aria Blaze **Sonata Dusk Types of Pinpoint Amulets *Creation - owned by Wu *Earth - owned by Cole *Lightning - owned by Jay *Ice - owned by Zane *Fire - owned by Kai *Energy - owned by Lloyd *Water - owned by Nya *Destruction - owned by Garmadon and The Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk) *No power - used by Akita Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *175. "Ancient History" (mentioned) *177. "Under Siege" *179. "How to Grow a Flower" *185. "The Never-Ending Snowflakes" Trivia *Each amulets have different shape and color, due to the active Elemental power. **Lloyd: Green Star **Kai: Red Heart **Jay: Blue Bolt **Cole: Orange Diamond **Zane: White Snowflake **Nya: Turquoise Droplet **Wu: Yellow Sun **Garmadon: Violet Moon **Akita: The same pendent as the transformation form. *The amulets are like Tynix Bracelets from [https://winx.fandom.com/wiki/Winx_Club ''Winx Club]. Like how the Ninja used the Amulets to enter Micro Realms, the Winx used their Bracelets to enter MiniWorlds. **Kai’s Pinpoint Amulet is almost similar to Iris’s necklace in LoliRock *The amulets cannot travel to other Sixteen Realms, as this will only travel in the Micro Realms. *The amulets were kept in the Ancient Pyramid. It is unknown if the amulets got destroyed by the lava in Sun and Lava, if P.I.X.A.L. managed to find the amulets in the Ancient Pyramid before it was completely destroyed, or Beohernie swallowed the amulets and gave them to P.I.X.A.L. for safekeeping.